Kos Full Boys
by kissme0829
Summary: [CH 3 UP] Ini adalah kisah makhluk-makhluk pria di kos-kosan milik Tuan Baek dan Tuan Park, bukan kos-kosan biasa, melainkan kos-kosan paling beda di seantero dunia. Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, 17 , Jinyoung, Jihoon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Taehyung, Jungkook, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Ten, Doyoung, Yuta, Winwin. PD101, EXO, SEVENTEEN, BTS, NCT, & more..
1. Prologue

**Kos Full Boys**

 **Cast : Jihoon, Jinyoung (PD101), Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (EXO), Wonwoo, Mingyu (SEVENTEEN), Taehyung, Jungkook (BTS), Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Ten, Winwin, Yuta (NCT)**

 **Genre : Drama, Comedy**

 **Warning! BL (Boys Love)**

 **Sorry for typo~~**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Written by kissme0829**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siang hari di sebuah pinggir kota Seoul, terdapat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di depan rumah besar sambil membawa dua koper dan tas ransel di pundak. Ia memegang selembar kertas. Sambil terus melihat ke arah kertas dan pintu gerbang rumah tersebut berulang kali, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memencet bel rumah itu.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian yang sedikit berlebihan untuk kategori "di dalam rumah", dengan eyeliner yang juga agak tebal.

"Aduh, siapa sih siang-siang begini ganggu orang lagi santai aja."

"Permisi, apa benar ini kos-kosan khusus pria?" Tanya anak itu yang kelihatan masih muda layaknya anak SMA.

"Iya, benar. Kenapa? Kamu mau ngekos disini?" Pria bernama Baekhyun itu menjawab dengan ketus sambil mengipas-ngipas dengan kipas kebangsaannya.

"I-iya, saya baru saja pindah dari desa. Dan kebetulan orangtua saya merekomendasikan kos-kosan ini. Karena katanya, kos-kosan ini milik Tuan Park."

Baekhyun yang mendengar marga suaminya langsung berhenti mengipas-ngipas dan menatap anak itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Oh, jangan bilang kamu ini anak dari Tuan Bae?"

"I-iya benar, saya anak Tuan Bae."

"Aduh, saya hampir lupa. Iya, kemarin Tuan Bae menelpon saya katanya anaknya ada yang mau tinggal di kos-kosan ini hihihi. Tidak disangka ternyata anaknya masih sangat muda dan imut." Ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis sambil mencubit pipi pria itu.

"A-ah iya." Pria itu agak risih saat Baekhyun mencubit pipinya barusan.

"Tapi maaf ya, disini kos-kosan khusus anak SMA sampai dewasa. Anak SMP seperti kamu tidak boleh tinggal disini."

"Umm.. Maaf, Tuan–?"

"Panggil saya Tuan Baek."

"Oh iya, Tuan Baek. Saya ini sudah SMA."

"Hah? Aduh maaf ya. Saya kira kamu masih SMP. Habis mukanya imut sekali sih. Ya sudah kalau begitu, kamu boleh tinggal disini. Oh iya kalau saya boleh tau nama kamu siapa?"

"Nama saya Bae Jinyoung."

"Ya sudah, mari masuk." Baekhyun pun mempersilakan Jinyoung masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membantu membawa koper miliknya.

"Jongin! Yuhuuu~~ Jongin!" Baekhyun memanggil asistennya dari pintu gerbang. Tak lama seorang pria berkulit agak gelap keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Iya Tuan Baek. Ada apa?"

"Ini loh. Ada penghuni baru di kos-kosan kita. Tolong bawakan kopernya ke dalam ya. Aduh saya gak tahan ini panasnya terik."

"Baik Tuan."

Jongin pun membantu Jinyoung membawa kopernya ke dalam rumah. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, Jinyoung terkesima melihat isi rumah tersebut. Rumah ini terlihat sangat besar dan mewah. Terdapat 4 kamar di lantai bawah serta 5 kamar di lantai atas. Tiap kamar memiliki AC serta kamar mandi di dalam. Di bawah juga ada ruang TV yang dilengkapi _home theatre_ , serta meja makan dengan kapasitas 10 orang. Benar-benar kos-kosan idaman bagi siapapun.

 _Tapi biayanya pasti mahal._ Pikir Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung, saya mau memberitahu kamar-kamar di kos-kosan ini. Itu kamar nomor 1, kamarnya Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu, mereka satu kampus. Kamar nomor 2, kamarnya Kim Taehyung, dia udah kerja, dan Jeon Jungkook, dia masih kuliah. Kamar nomor 3, kamarnya Lee Taeyong dan Chittapon….. halah saya lupa namanya, panggilannya Ten, dia dari Thailand makanya namanya panjang gitu, saya juga gak ngerti kenapa nama orang Thailand panjang-panjang begitu. Padahal nama orang Korea kayak kita aja cuma tiga suku kata. Oh iya, mereka juga masih kuliah, tapi kerja _freelance_ di akademi tari." Ucap Baekhyun mengomentari hal yang sama sekali tidak penting untuk perkenalan anggota kos-kosan ini.

"I-iya, Tuan Baek."

"Lanjut, kamar nomor 4, itu yang di lantai dua pojok sana, kamarnya Jung Jaehyun, dia dari Amerika, dan Kim Doyoung, mereka udah kerja. Terus kamar nomor 5, kamarnya Nakamoto Yuta dan Dong Sicheng atau Winwin, mereka adik-kakak, tapi gak tau juga ya, masa kakaknya orang Jepang, adeknya orang Cina, saya sih curiga, ayah mereka 'ada main'."

"Hush, Tuan Baek. Jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak. Ntar kedengeran sama orangnya gimana." Ucap Jongin menimpali perkataan Baekhyun yang semakin tidak penting. Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar ucapan sang bapak kos tapi kelakuannya seperti ibu kos yang nyentrik itu.

"Nah, kamar kamu itu di kamar nomor 6, yang pojok sana." Baekhyun menunjuk kamar yang berada di sebelah kamar nomor 5.

"Baik kalau begitu. Oh iya, berarti kamar yang satu lagi itu, kamar Tuan Baek dan Tuan Park?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tidak ada nomornya dan terletak di ujung belakang.

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jinyoung.

"Yak! Itu gudang! Sini saya tunjukin kamar saya." Baekhyun pun membawa Jinyoung belok ke arah kiri ruangan dan terdapat lorong menuju taman. Kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada di samping lorong tersebut.

Jinyoung pun makin terkesima saat melihat ujung lorong tersebut. Ternyata di kos-kosan ini juga terdapat taman dan kolam renangnya. Tapi Jinyoung makin merasa bahwa biaya kos-kosan ini pasti sangat mahal.

"Umm.. Tapi maaf Tuan Baek. Sepertinya saya tidak bisa tinggal di kos-kosan ini."

"Loh, kenapa memangnya?"

"Pasti biayanya mahal. Apalagi ada kolam renang dan ruang TV di depan."

"Kamu gak usah khawatir. Kemarin saya sudah bicarakan hal ini sama Tuan Bae. Saya bakal kasih setengah harga buat kamu. Karena sebenarnya memang Tuan Bae adalah salah satu rekan terdekat suami saya saat kami susah dulu. Makanya kami ingin membantu kamu."

Jinyoung pun yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar. Mereka kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, kamu tetap harus mengikuti peraturan yang ada di kos-kosan ini seperti penghuni lainnya. Oke?"

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk.

"Peraturannya ada di balik pintu tiap kamar. Jadi biar kamu selalu ingat dan patuh terhadap peraturan yang saya buat."

Jinyoung kembali mengangguk senang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemilik kos yang akan ia tempati sebaik ini. Padahal kalau di film pasti pemilik kos itu akan sangat galak dan ketus.

"Ya sudah. Jongin, bawa Jinyoung ke kamarnya. Saya mau berangkat ke dokter kulit dulu. Kayaknya pipi saya mulai gak kencang lagi nih."

"Baik, Tuan Baek."

Jongin pun mengantarkan Jinyoung ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jongin meninggalkan Jinyoung sendiri untuk membereskan barang-barangnya sendiri. Kamar Jinyoung memang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi fasilitas di kamar ini bisa dibilang sangat mencukupi. Terdapat kasur berukuran 2 orang, lemari pakaian, AC, meja rias, serta kamar mandi di dalam yang dilengkapi shower.

Saat Jinyoung menutup pintu kamarnya, ia membaca peraturan yang ada di balik pintu kamarnya.

 **PERATURAN KOS FULL BOYS**

 **1\. DILARANG MENGGUNAKAN AIR & LISTRIK BERLEBIHAN  
2\. DILARANG MEROKOK DI DALAM RUANGAN  
3\. DILARANG MEMBAWA TV (KALAU MAU NONTON DI BAWAH AJA BARENG-BARENG)  
4\. BOLEH BAWA LAPTOP, DILARANG BAWA KOMPUTER (KALO MAU MAIN KOMPUTER KE WARNET AJA, 2017 MASA MASIH PAKE KOMPUTER DI RUMAH, PAKE LAPTOP DONG)  
5\. DILARANG BAWA PELIHARAAN (KECUALI YANG LUCU-LUCU)  
6\. DILARANG BAWA PEREMPUAN KE KAMAR  
7\. DILARANG BAWA MINUMAN ALKOHOL KE KAMAR  
8\. DILARANG BAWA TEMEN BANYAK-BANYAK KE RUMAH (KECUALI BAWA MAKANAN)  
9\. CUCIAN DI CUCI OLEH KOS, TAPI SETRIKA SENDIRI DI KAMAR MASING-MASING  
10\. JIKA ADA YANG MELANGGAR, AKAN DIKELUARKAN DARI KOS-KOSAN INI  
**

**SALAM IBU/BAPAK KOS**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL**

Jinyoung tertawa sendiri membaca peraturan yang tertera. Kos-kosan ini tidak seperti kos-kosan lain. Peraturan yang dibuat oleh ibu kos disini terlihat seperti main-main tapi sebenarnya serius. Jinyoung pun mulai membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya dari dalam koper dan memindahkan barang-barangnya ke meja rias. Setelah selesai, ia memutuskan untuk tidur siang sebentar, melepas lelah setelah perjalanan yang ditempuhnya menggunakan kereta.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Author's note: Huhu.. saya kembali lagi dengan FF gaje yang terlintas di otak setelah membaca sebuah novel. Untuk castnya, akan banyak cameo di tiap chapternya ya. Maafkan jika ada yang kurang suka dengan pairing yang saya buat. Dan di tiap chapter akan berbeda ceritanya. Mungkin ff ini akan memiliki banyak chapter. Doakan saya semoga dapat menyelesaikan ff ini tanpa males-malesan hahaha.. Oh iya, cast-cast di atas akan muncul semua di next chapter kok. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~~~


	2. Chapter 1

**Kos Full Boys**

 **Cast : Jihoon, Jinyoung (PD101), Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (EXO), Wonwoo, Mingyu (SEVENTEEN), Taehyung, Jungkook (BTS), Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Ten, Winwin, Yuta (NCT)**

 **Genre : Drama, Comedy**

 **Warning! BL (Boys Love)**

 **Sorry for typo~~**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Written by kissme0829**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1**

Sudah hari ketiga Jinyoung menempati kos-kosan ini. Ia mengenal banyak orang baru. Meskipun rata-rata penghuni kos-kosan ini berusia lebih tua dari dirinya, tapi ia tetap bisa beradaptasi dengan penghuni lainnya. Apalagi tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan. Contohnya seperti Winwin, saat pertama kali Jinyoung melihat Winwin yang baru saja pulang dari kampus, tampaknya Winwin terlihat sangat lelah dan tipe orang yang tidak ingin diganggu.

Namun, saat Winwin balik melihat Jinyoung, ia malah berubah menjadi sangat penasaran dengan Jinyoung. Karena ia berkata bahwa Jinyoung sangat mirip dengan seseorang di TV, di sebuah acara pencarian idol group yang sedang marak-maraknya. Apalagi saat ia tahu bahwa Jinyoung masih SMA. Ia tidak bisa berhenti membuka rahangnya kalau saja kakaknya tidak segera menjitak kepala sang adik yang memang memiliki kepribadian 'tersendiri'.

Winwin memang agak berbeda, namun ternyata ia memiliki teman dekat di kos-kosan itu. Bukan lain adalah seorang pria bernama Kim Taehyung yang bekerja di sebuah bank swasta di kota itu. Meskipun Taehyung sudah dewasa, namun saat bertemu dengan Winwin, mereka seperti berada di dunia lain. Bahkan penghuni lain berkata bahwa sepertinya Taehyung adalah kakak dari Winwin, sedangkan Yuta adalah kakak dari Jungkook.

Jinyoung juga dekat dengan Mingyu. Mungkin karena Mingyu merasa bahwa Jinyoung lebih muda darinya dan bisa diajak berkomunikasi dengan baik. Itu semua karena Jinyoung yang bercerita saat kuliah nanti akan masuk ke jurusan yang sama dengan Mingyu. Tidak berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang ternyata juga berada di jurusan yang sama, ia juga jadi bisa mengajari Jinyoung agar bisa masuk ke jurusan yang sama dengannya. Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo juga agak sedikit kesal dengan kedatangan Jinyoung. Sejak kemarin Mingyu jadi hanya berbicara dengan Jinyoung saja. Ya, semua penghuni tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah kekasih Mingyu sejak mereka SMA. Tapi Jinyoung berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pria alias masih straight. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo akhirnya bisa mengelus dada dengan tenang.

Jinyoung sangat suka ketika pesta penyambutan hari pertama saat ia datang ke sini. Dimana para hyungnya membuatkan masakan terenak yang pernah ia makan. Yaitu Taeyong, Jaehyun, dan Doyoung. Tiga koki yang biasa memasak makanan untuk para penghuni kos-kosan ini. Sedangkan Ten hanya menjadi pencicip makanan yang mereka buat.

Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari pertama Jinyoung datang. Bahkan mereka banyak minum alkohol, kecuali Jinyoung yang memang masih di bawah umur. Ia lebih memilih minum cola saja. Gara-gara hal itu, Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari tempat perawatan wajahnya, langsung berteriak hampir 8 oktaf ketika melihat rumahnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kapal pecah.

Bagaimana ia tidak seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, kaleng bir dimana-mana, kotak pizza berserakan begitu saja, noda saus sambal menghiasi taplak meja kesayangannya, dan yang paling parah adalah TV yang tidak dimatikan saat para penghuni kos-kosan selesai berkaraoke yang bisa membuat tagihan listrik naik drastis seperti halnya darah Baekhyun yang juga naik drastis melihat kekacauan rumahnya sendiri.

Alhasil, Jongin serta para penghuni kos-kosan itu dikuliahi habis-habisan saat paginya. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun?

"Yak! Kalian semua benar-benar! Bagaimana bisa kalian berpesta sampai menyebabkan kekotoran di rumah ini. Apa kalian tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan semalam? Benar-benar kacau! Apalagi saus sambal siapa itu yang jorok sekali nempel di taplak meja kesayangan saya aduhhhhhh! Belum lagi kaleng-kaleng bir yang banyak ada di sela-sela sofa. Jorok sekali kalian itu ya! Itu juga kotak pizza kalo udah abis dibuang, jangan di taro sembarangan begitu aja. TV juga gak dimatiin aduhhh! Kalian tau gak sih kalo tagihan listrik bisa naik jadi selangit?! Dan satu lagi yang saya paling gak suka dari kalian adalah.. Kalian gak ngajak-ngajak saya kalo semalem mau bikin pesta penyambutan buat Jinyoung! Saya kan juga mau ikutan, emang kalian-kalian aja yang merasa masih muda dan bikin pesta begituan apa? Saya juga masih muda tau! Untung saja suami saya masih di luar kota. Kalo dia ada disini pasti dia udah ngomel-ngomel juga kayak saya! Karena apa? Karena gak diajak juga kayak saya! Kalian ngerti gak sih kalo orangtua kayak kami juga butuh refreshing. Ya sudah saya gak mau tau lagi, kalian sekarang beresin ini semua sekarang juga!"

Kuliah yang Baekhyun berikan baru saja selesai. Meskipun begitu tidak ada satu penghuni pun yang berani melawannya. Mereka pun segera membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat semalam. Tiba-tiba Winwin bertanya kepada Taehyung.

"Hyung, sebenarnya eomma itu marah sama kita atau enggak sih?"

"Hmm.. hyung juga gak ngerti. Harusnya mah dia bilang aja kalo emang mau diajak pesta."

"Tapi hyung, emangnya kita perlu bilang sama eomma kalo kita mau ngadain pesta? Kan yang disambut itu Jinyoung, bukan eomma. Lagian masa eomma cuma ke tempat dia perawatan aja pas pulangnya kita harus sambut pake pesta begituan sih hyung."

"Loh, iya juga ya. Hyung juga gak ngerti sama jalan pikiran eomma ckckck.."

Mereka pun melanjutkan membersihkan ruangan tersebut. Ya, mereka memang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'eomma' dan Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'appa'. Mereka sendiri yang meminta untuk dipanggil seperti itu. Katanya supaya 'lebih dekat sama penghuni kos-kosan'.

.

.

Pagi yang dingin menyelimuti kota Seoul. Tak terkecuali kos-kosan milik Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Saat ini masih pukul 5, sehingga belum ada penghuni yang bangun. Tidak lama sebuah suara alarm dari salah satu kamar menggema di kos-kosan tersebut. Kemudian muncullah sesosok pria dari dalam hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan serta celana pendek. Kulitnya yang agak gelap disertai tubuhnya yang agak atletis tentu dapat membuat siapa saja meleleh saat melihatnya. Itulah Mingyu. Kebiasaannya saat pagi yaitu bangun tidur, lalu menuju taman kecil di kos-kosan tersebut sambil menghirup udara segar. Setelah itu, ia akan langsung mengambil dua buah barbel seberat 2 kg masing-masing di tangan kiri dan kanannya, kemudian mulai berolahraga di pinggir taman tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara pintu rumah terbuka menandakan bahwa seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Yeobo.. Aku pulang.."

Mingyu yang sedang berolahraga melihat ke arah lorong, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan pakaian formalnya memasuki kamar utama. Ya, itu adalah Tuan Park Chanyeol, atau biasa disebut 'appa' oleh para penghuni kos. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar lalu menuju ke ruang tengah. Suara gaduh Baekhyun agak sangat mengganggu di pagi hari yang sunyi ini.

"Ya ampun, yeobo. Kamu gak bilang kalo keponakan kamu bakal tinggal disini aduh.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi." Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan poni yang disisir rapih ke depan membungkuk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Yeobo, kan aku udah ngehubungin kamu semalem lewat chat kalo pagi ini aku bakal pulang sama keponakan aku."

"Aish semalem aku udah tidur pasti pas kamu chat. Kamu tau gak, anaknya Tuan Bae udah dateng kesini beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Oh iya, Tuan Bae juga udah hubungin aku kok."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah anak tersebut.

"Nama saya Jihoon." Ucapnya dengan tatapan kosong yang masih sama.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Yeobo.. Kamar yang di ujung itu kan udah ada yang nempatin. Itu loh anaknya Tuan Bae."

"Loh? Ya udah Jihoon bareng aja kamarnya sama anak itu."

"Aish! Kamu ini, dia kan keponakan kamu. Masa iya kamu mau nyamain dia sama anak kos yang lain?"

"Biar saja. Emang mau di mana lagi yeobo? Di kamar kita? Aku sama dia? Terus kamu mau di gudang gitu?"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Baiklah, baiklah."

"Lagipula kan anaknya Tuan Bae dan Jihoon seumuran. Dan Jihoon juga berencana mencari sekolah baru disini. Sekalian saja kita masukkan mereka ke sekolah yang sama."

Baekhyun hanya menuruti perkataan suaminya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menang melawan suaminya. Jihoon pun juga menurut saja apa kata pamannya.

Tak lama kemudian, keluar seseorang dari kamar nomor 1 dan kamar nomor 4, Wonwoo dan Jaehyun.

"Omo! Ada apa pagi-pagi udah rame kayak gini." Ucap Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sambil menguap.

"Wonwoo, ini keponakan appa. Dia akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu."

"Selamat pagi." Jihoon membungkuk ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya member senyuman kepada Jihoon.

"Wah wah, sepertinya banyak anggota baru ya di rumah ini. Apalagi mereka masih pada muda-muda." Ucap Jaehyun sambil menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur.

"Selamat pagi appa, selamat pagi eomma." Sebuah suara keluar dari mulut Yuta, Winwin dan Doyoung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

Mereka pun membalas sapaan dari para 'anak'.

"Yak! Kim Doyoung, cepat bangunkan Taeyong dan Ten. Hari ini giliran mereka masak untuk sarapan." Ucap Jaehyun yang sedang meneguk segelas susu.

"Yak! Jung Jaehyun! Bersikap sopanlah sedikit di hadapan eomma dan appa. Kau pikir ini masih di Amerika, eoh?" Doyoung mengernyit sebal melihat kelakuan Jaehyun yang begitu tidak sopan. Ia segera masuk ke kamar nomor 3 untuk membangunkan Ten dan Taeyong. Tak lama keduanya keluar dan segera menuju ke dapur.

Winwin yang masih mengantuk kemudian bertanya kepada Yuta.

"Hyung.."

"Hm, wae?"

"Memangnya kita sedang di Amerika?"

Sebuah pertanyaan konyol yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Winwin. Semua penghuni hanya bisa mengelus dada menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Winwin.

"Yeobo.. Aku mau antar Jihoon ke kamarnya dulu, ya?"

"Loh.. Jongin kemana emangnya?" Baekhyun baru saja akan mengomel kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menjelaskan alasannya.

"Jihoon ini baru terkena musibah, yeobo. Dia pasti susah beradaptasi dengan orang baru." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Chanyeol pun mengantar Jihoon menuju kamarnya. Tapi belum sampai ke depan tangga, seseorang keluar dari kamar nomor 2.

"Selamat pagi semuaaaaaa…" Ya, semua orang tahu siapa di balik kelakuan kekanakan itu.

"Selamat pagi Taehyung hyung~~" Winwin yang paling bersemangat menjawab salam itu.

"Selamat pagi Winwin-ah~~"

"Yak! Hyung, apa kau tidak lihat ada appa di depanmu?" Seseorang muncul di balik badannya. Jeon Jungkook.

"Omo! Annyeonghaseyo appa!"

"Iya, pagi Taehyung." Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan penghuni kos-kosannya ini. Istrinya kok main terima aja sih orang macem mereka.

"Omo! Nuguya appa?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran melihat wajah Jihoon.

"Ini Jihoon, keponakan appa. Dia baru aja pindah kesini."

"Eoh? Annyeong Jihoon-ah. Nama hyung adalah Kim Taehyung, salam kenal." Taehyung tersenyum sambil memberikan jabatan tangan. Namun Jihoon tidak mengindahkan jabatan tangan tersebut.

Semua penghuni yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terdiam. Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol segera membawanya ke kamar Jihoon yang baru di lantai 2.

"Sepertinya Jihoon kita sedang mengantuk? Hahaha…" Ucap Doyoung mencairkan suasana, yang diikuti tawa renyah dari semua penghuni.

Tiba-tiba dari lorong, muncul lah seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi, dengan peluh yang keluar dari tubuhnya, dan rambut yang sedikit basah. Para penghuni kos-kosan tersebut yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan menelan ludah, tak terkecuali sang ibu kos, Baekhyun.

"Wonu-ah, mana susuku?" Wonwoo yang biasa menyiapkan susu untuk Mingyu, segera memberikannya.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu, apa-apaan kau ini! Penampilanmu itu membuat penghuni yang lain jadi nafsu, kau tau?" Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu.

"Wah, hyung. Sepertinya lenganmu makin berotot saja, membuatmu terlihat seksi."

"Yak! Chittapon!" Wonwoo baru saja akan memberi bogem mentah kepada Ten kalau saja Mingyu tidak menghalanginya.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo, apa-apaan kau ini! Hanya berpakaian seadanya seperti itu, pahamu itu kemana-mana. Apa kau tidak lihat tatapan Taeyong dan Jaehyun, eoh?"

"Semalam kau yang memintaku untuk berpakaian seperti ini. Sekarang kau malah mempermasalahkannya?"

"Tapi tidak untuk dipertontonkan juga, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ckck.. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi. Badanmu itu sudah berkeringat."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun masuk ke kamar. Semua penghuni bernapas lega, akhirnya drama serial pagi ala Mingyu-Wonwoo sudah selesai. Semua kembali beraktivitas sambil menunggu sarapan buatan Taeyong dan Ten.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar paling ujung tanpa mengetuk pintu. Tapi tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Terlihat pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan suara air dari kamar mandi tersebut menandakan bahwa seseorang sedang mandi disana.

"Jihoon-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Mulai sekarang, semua yang ada disini adalah anggota keluargamu. Kau bisa memanggilku appa dan memanggil Baekhyun eomma. Kau harus bisa berdaptasi dengan yang lainnya, oke? Aku yakin kau bisa menjalani ini semua dengan kuat. Appa mau ke bawah dulu, ne?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar tersebut. Jihoon terdiam sebentar. Ia pun segera membereskan pakaiannya dari koper ke lemari. Tak lama kemudian, suara kran di kamar mandi sudah mati dan seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

Jinyoung yang baru saja keluar tiba-tiba kaget dengan kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya.

"Yak! K-kau ini siapa? Kok bisa ada di kamarku?" Jinyoung yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya, langsung mundur sedikit.

"A-annyeonghaseyo–" Jihoon baru saja akan membungkuk saat ia melihat pria seumuran di depannya yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah. Ia pun segera membungkuk.

"Namaku Park Jihoon. Aku keponakan dari Tuan Park. Kita seumuran, jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal."

"Oh begitu. Namaku Bae Jinyoung. Aku juga penghuni baru disini. Salam kenal, ne?"

Jinyoung menuju ke lemarinya. Ia akan mengambil pakaiannya. Jihoon yang masih membungkuk segera kembali berdiri. Namun, saat ia melihat Jinyoung sekarang di hadapannya, pipinya makin bersemu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat Jinyoung.

"Kau kenapa, eoh?"

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa."

Jinyoung pun kembali mengambil pakaiannya. Dengan santainya ia melepas handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan berganti pakaian di hadapan Jihoon. Refleks Jihoon yang melihatnya langsung berteriak. Ia langsung menutupi wajahnya. Pipinya semakin merah dan jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang tidak karuan.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini. Kita sama-sama laki-laki. Aish, seperti tidak pernah melihat 'barang' orang lain saja." Jinyoung yang sudah memakai celana pendek, mencoba menggoda Jihoon yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

Jinyoung pun menarik kedua tangan Jihoon. Sontak Jihoon kaget dan langsung menepis tangan Jinyoung. Keduanya malah terjatuh di atas kasur dengan posisi Jinyoung menindih Jihoon. Seperti adegan di film-film memang.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Jinyoung yang merasa dirinya straight, jantungnya malah ikut berdegup melihat wajah Jihoon. Wajah yang sempurna seperti wanita, membuat Jinyoung tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun, Jinyoung kembali tersadar. Ia pun segera berdiri dan kembali berpakaian.

"K-kau sebaiknya mandi. Apa kau tidak ke sekolah hari ini?" Jinyoung membelakangi Jihoon yang masih di posisi tadi di kasur.

"A-aku belum masuk sekolah. Appa akan mencarikan sekolah untukku terlebih dahulu."

"B-baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah mandi kau setidaknya sarapan dulu di bawah. Aku duluan ya." Setelah selesai mengenakan seragamnya dan blazer abu-abu sekolahnya, Jinyoung segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Jihoon bernapas lega. Suasana canggung seperti tadi benar-benar membuatnya terdiam. Tapi apa yang barusan ia rasakan? Kenapa jantungnya jadi berdegup sangat kencang seperti itu? Jihoon kembali mengingat kejadian tadi saat Jinyoung tidak sengaja menindihnya. Ketika manik mereka bertemu, jantung Jihoon serasa berhenti. Namun ia kembali tersadar. Di hatinya masih ada seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak akan Jihoon lupakan.

.

.

 **tenbreeze, hoonie36, , GlowHoney** iyaa udah dilanjut yaa, semoga suka  
 **Rfay17** iya ini udah muncul kok. Masa sih jinyoungnya kayak uke? Haha mungkin karena karakternya belom muncul kali yaa, iyaa ini udah dilanjut yaa  
 **VkookPoison** iyaa semoga suka yaa  
 **hoshiLAU** eh iya juga ya, baru sadar itu typo haha maksudnya ibu mereka yang ada main, makasih ya udah diingetin hehe, iya ini udah dilanjut yaa  
 **Xianxianyu** Baejin seme kok, makasih ya atas sarannya nanti aku tampung dulu hehe  
 **hyunelf** iyaa nanti dipikirkeun ya, semoga jadi semenya Baejin hahaha

.

.

Author's note: Akhirnya selesai juga chap pertamanyaaa.. Niatnya mau dipost kemaren cuma gak sempet dan sekarang baru bisa dipost. Buat yang ngira Baejin itu uke, enggak kok dia seme, karakternya di awal itu karena Jihoonnya belom muncul/? Oh iya, mungkin genre humornya gak bakal terlalu lucu, karena aku kurang bisa bikinnya huhu dan buat chap-chap selanjutnya, mungkin gak semua cast bakal muncul bersamaan di satu chap. Tapi kalo memungkinkan pasti bakal aku munculin kok. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah follow, favorite dan mereview ff ini Yang belom review, yuk review dulu yuk~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Kos Full Boys**

 **Cast : Jihoon, Jinyoung (WANNA-ONE), Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (EXO), Wonwoo, Mingyu (SEVENTEEN), Taehyung, Jungkook (BTS), Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Ten, Winwin, Yuta (NCT)**

 **Genre : Drama, Comedy**

 **Warning! BL (Boys Love)**

 **Sorry for typo~~**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Written by kissme0829**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 2**

Siang hari di kos-kosan milik Tuan Baek dan Tuan Park terlihat sepi. Tentu saja karena para penghuninya belum pulang dari aktivitas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Tuan Baek dan Jongin yang sedang belanja bulanan.

Saat ini hanya ada Jungkook di rumah. Ia tidak kuliah hari ini karena flu yang dialaminya dari 2 hari yang lalu tak kunjung sembuh. Taehyung sebenarnya mau saja menemani Jungkook di rumah, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa karena pekerjaannya. Begitu juga dengan Jaehyun serta Doyoung. Sedangkan Taeyong dan Ten baru saja pergi 15 menit yang lalu menuju akademi tari. Yuta, Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih ada kelas siang. Dan dua penghuni termuda juga masih di sekolah. Sehingga yang bisa menjaga Jungkook di rumah hanyalah..

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~

Dong Sicheng.

Bukan karena Winwin jago merawat orang tentu saja. Bukan karena Winwin pintar membuat bubur. Juga bukan karena Winwin yang ingin menjaga Jungkook. Tetapi ini semua terpaksa. Ya, terpaksa. Karena penghuni satu-satunya yang _free_ hari ini hanyalah Winwin. Dan ia bahkan belum bangun sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya para penghuni malah lebih khawatir jika Jungkook bersama Winwin. Yang ada nantinya malah Jungkook yang menjaga Winwin, bukan sebaliknya.

Tapi Jungkook tidak menolak jika ia hanya berdua dengan Winwin. Toh, dia juga sudah dewasa dan lebih tua daripada Winwin. Bahkan menurutnya Winwin seperti anak ayam yang baru menetas. Selalu mengikuti Yuta kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.

"Aish, sudah pukul 2 tapi Wingwing belum bangun juga sepertinya. Untung saja Taeyong hyung sudah menyiapkan makanan sebelum berangkat tadi." Ucap Jungkook yang baru saja selesai makan dan minum obat.

Ia pun kembali masuk kamarnya. Matanya sedikit mengantuk, tentu saja efek dari obat yang baru saja ia minum. Tapi hidungnya tidak berhenti bersin, sehingga sulit baginya untuk tidur. Alhasil, ia menutup kedua lubang hidungnya dengan tisu.

Saat di kamar ia bingung mau melakukan apa. Ia mau tidur tapi belum terlalu mengantuk. Mau main bersama Winwin tapi orangnya belum bangun. Tiba-tiba ia punya ide bagus.

 _Mumpung tidak ada orang di rumah dan Wingwing juga belum bangun._

Ia segera membuka hpnya dan menekan tombol _search_. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Jungkook pun segera memutar video tersebut.

"Ah.. Apa suaranya terlalu besar? Hm sepertinya tidak. Lagipula rumah juga masih sepi." Ucap Jungkook sambil menaikkan volume video tersebut.

Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sesekali matanya mengerjap melihat ke arah pemain pria dalam video tersebut. Sesekali juga dia menelan ludah menahan diri 'adiknya' yang mulai bangun. Lama kelamaan matanya mulai tidak bisa berkompromi. Namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

.

.

Sudah hari kesepuluh Jihoon masuk sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jinyoung. Tapi ia belum dapat menyesuaikan diri. Teman dekat yang ia miliki hanyalah Hyungseob, teman sebangkunya. Berbeda dengan Jinyoung yang baru 3 hari sekolah saja sudah banyak temannya. Bahkan banyak perempuan yang mencoba mendekatinya. Bukan karena Jinyoung lebih tampan daripada Jihoon. Tentu saja Jihoon juga tampan, tetapi kepribadiannya yang dingin membuat orang-orang malas mendekatinya.

"Yak Jihoon, mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanya Jinyoung yang baru saja masuk ke kelas Jihoon.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar." Ucapnya dingin.

Jihoon kembali membuka buku catatannya dan lanjut mencatat dari buku milik Hyungseob karena ia tadi sempat tertidur ketika jam pelajaran. Sedangkan teman di sebelahnya hanya menatap Jinyoung mengagumi.

"Ayolah Jihoon. Aku mengajak teman-temanku juga makan di kantin."

"Aniya, makan saja sama teman-temanmu. Aku sibuk."

Hyungseob yang melihat kesempatan itu segera beraksi.

"Jihoon-ah. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, ne? Aku juga belum makan. Dan sepertinya temanmu sangat baik. Ayolah." Hyungseob tiba-tiba menutup buku catatan miliknya dan milik Jihoon. Kemudian langsung menarik Jihoon untuk jalan ke kantin.

Mereka bertiga pun jalan bersama ke kantin. Dengan posisi Hyungseob berjalan di antara Jinyoung dan Jihoon.

"Ah.. Jadi kalian ini serumah begitu?" Tanya Hyungseob setelah Jinyoung menjelaskan kedekatan dirinya dengan Jihoon.

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Jihoon tetap diam sambil menunduk. Ia sebenarnya sangat malas harus beradaptasi dengan orang-orang lagi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi orang-orang. Sesekali ia teringat masa lalunya. Tanpa ia sadari pelupuk matanya hampir basah. Namun sesegera mungkin ia menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya seperti itu.

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka pun duduk di kursi agak ujung. Disana terdapat teman-teman Jinyoung yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Jihoon dan Jinyoung pun duduk berhadapan, sedangkan Hyungseob duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Ah.. Jihoon, ini teman-temanku. Park Woojin, Hwang Minhyun, dan Yoon Jisung."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil menghormati teman-teman Jinyoung yang tersenyum juga kepadanya.

"Yak Jihoon-ah, bolehkah aku meminta nomor temanmu itu?" Bisik Hyungseob.

"Hm? Nugu? Jinyoung?"

"Yak! Jangan keras-keras suaramu itu."

Jinyoung yang mendengar namanya segera menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Ah.. Aniya. Aku dan Jihoon mau memesan makanan dulu." Hyungseob segera menarik tubuh Jihoon berdiri. Mereka berjalan ke arah lain, agak menjauh dari meja mereka.

"Kenapa kau keras-keras menyebut namanya, eoh?"

"Ah, mianhae. Jadi kau mau nomornya Jinyoung?"

"Tentu saja. Mengapa ia bisa sangat tampan seperti itu." Ucap Hyungseob kembali mengagumi wajah tampan lelaki itu.

"Menurutku dia biasa saja."

"Kau benar-benar pangeran berhati dingin. Sebaiknya kau cepat berikan nomornya."

"Aku tidak punya nomornya."

"Mwo? Kalian serumah dan kalian tidak punya nomor masing-masing?" Hyungseob benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka berdua. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak memiliki nomor masing-masing.

"Kami bertemu tiap hari di rumah dan di sekolah, jadi untuk apa punya nomor masing-masing."

"Ah.. Iya benar juga. Ck, tapi kau harus membantuku."

"Membantu apa?" Jihoon hanya berjalan menunduk sambil mendengar curahan hati temannya tersebut.

"Tentu saja membantu mendekati diriku dan Jinyoung, Jihoon-ah."

"Aish baiklah. Nanti aku coba tanyakan."

"Ah.. Gomawo Jihoon-ah~~" Ucap Hyungseob sambil menarik-narik blazer milik Jihoon. Tapi tiba-tiba..

BUK!

"Ah.. Appo.." Jihoon jatuh terduduk karena ia tidak melihat jalan dan sepertinya menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh lebih besar dari dirinya. Blazernya juga basah akibat minuman yang dibawa pria tersebut tumpah saat menabrak dirinya.

"M-mianhae.. Blazermu jadi basah seperti ini." Pria itu membantu Jihoon berdiri. Jihoon pun juga membantu dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri.

"Ah gwaenchana.." Tiba-tiba Jihoon terdiam melihat pria yang berada di depannya. Ia membulatkan matanya. Sesekali mengerjap tidak percaya.

"G-guanlin.."

.

.

"Hoamm.." Winwin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah jam.

Pukul tiga sore.

"Aishh.. Kemana semua orang? Kenapa sepi sekali disini.." Winwin berjalan ke meja makan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya.. Hari ini memang semua sedang beraktivitas. Sedangkan aku hari ini menjaga Jungkook yang sedang sakit. Sicheng pabo~" Ucapnya sambil menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil makanan kesukaannya.

Es krim vanilla. Ya, itulah makanan yang disukai pria berumur 21 tahun. Tapi entahlah Winwin tidak bisa menentukan es krim itu makanan atau minuman, yang penting itu adalah favoritnya. Setelah membuka bungkus es krim tersebut, Winwin menuju ke kamar Jungkook untuk melihat keadaan sesama penghuni kos-kosan tersebut.

"Kookie~~ Kookie~~" Winwin yang berjalan riang ke kamar Jungkook tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan kamar. Ia mendengar sesuatu. Ia pun mendekatkan kupingnya ke pintu kamar.

"Ah… ah… ahh…"

"OMO! Suara siapa itu?" Mata Winwin membulat. Ia kembali mendekatkan kupingnya ke pintu kamar untuk memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"OMO! Kookie membawa seorang perempuan. D-dan sekarang mereka sedang.." Winwin tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Bahkan es krim yang sedikit mencair keluar di pinggir mulutnya.

Winwin melihat ke sekitarnya. Sepi. Tidak ada orang. Tidak ada Taehyung hyung. Tidak ada Yuta hyung. Dan tidak ada eomma dan appa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Yak, Kookie-ah. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, eoh?" Ucap Winwin dengan suara lantang. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Winwin kembali melancarkan aksinya.

"Ck.. Yak! Kookie-ah. Aku mengerti hasratmu tidak bisa ditahan, tapi kau tidak boleh membawa seorang yeoja ke kamarmu, kau tahu? Huh, aku yakin pasti kau berbohong sedang sakit agar bisa membawa yeoja ke rumah, kan?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook. Winwin semakin kesal.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook! Pasti kau berpikir bahwa jika aku yang tinggal di rumah bersamamu, aku tidak akan peduli jika kau membawa yeoja, begitu? Jangan kau pikir mentang-mentang aku ini sedikit lebih muda darimu dan sedikit error. Biar begini, aku juara satu saat aku di sekolah dasar, kau tahu? Jangan sampai aku memberitahu eomma dan appa, ne? Aku masih berbaik hati jika kau memang mau mengakui kesalahanmu."

Sunyi. Sepi. Hanya suara angin yang berlalu. Itu pun di depan gerbang kos-kosan. Krik~ Krik~

Winwin semakin kesal. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar Jungkook. Tidak peduli dengan yeoja yang sedang 'berhubungan' dengan Jungkook.

"Yak! Jeon Jung–"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya Jungkook yang sedang terlelap di balik selimutnya. Winwin mengerjap kedua matanya. Tidak ada yeoja. Hanya suara-suara aneh yang dari tadi mengusik telinganya. Suara tersebut keluar dari hp Jungkook yang masih memutar sebuah video.

"Kookie.. Kookie.." Winwin membangunkan Jungkook yang masih terlelap di balik selimut. Tak lama Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eoh.. Wing? Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Winwin hanya mengangguk sambil mengemut es krim miliknya.

"Hp-mu dari tadi berbunyi. Kusangka kau membawa yeoja ke dalam kamar. Mian~" Ucap Winwin sambil nyengir.

"Hp? Yeoja? Aish! Aku ketiduran." Jungkook segera mengambil hpnya yang tergeletak di ujung kasur dan masih memutar video tersebut. Winwin hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan teman sekosnya yang seumuran dengannya tersebut.

"Yak! Wing, kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku memutar video seperti tadi, ne?"

"Video tadi? Seperti apa? Aku tidak melihatnya."

Jungkook menghela napas. Untung saja Wingwing tidak melihatnya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku bilang siapa-siapa?"

"Yak! Pokoknya jangan!"

Winwin hanya diam. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa ekspresimu berubah seperti itu? Wajahmu tidak cocok menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu."

"Jinjja? Baik, baik."

"Ya sudah. Kau jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ne?"

"Hm.. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa dengan satu syarat." Ucap Winwin yang masih mengemut es krimnya yang daritadi tidak habis-habis.

"Aish.. Baiklah, apa syaratnya?"

"Tunjukkan padaku video tersebut."

"Hah? Video tadi?"

Winwin mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

Winwin kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa setelah ini."

Winwin memberi tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia berjanji.

Jungkook mengajak Winwin ke dalam selimut sambil tiduran agar melihat videonya lebih nyaman. Jungkook pun memutar salah satu video miliknya.

Video tersebut memperlihatkan sepasang namja yang sedang melakukan 'itu'. Sepuluh menit video itu berjalan. Winwin biasa saja menontonnya sambil tetap mengemut es krimnya. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang sudah sangat _horny_.

"Hm.. Kookie, kenapa pemainnya keduanya itu pria? Tadi aku mendengar suara yeoja."

"Aish. Apa salahnya jika namja dengan namjar? Eomma dan appa, keduanya namja. Mingyu dan Wonu hyung juga keduanya namja."

Winwin hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kau juga ada yang pemainnya yeoja? Tadi videomu sepertinya seorang yeoja yang bermain."

"Ah.. Itu.."

Jungkook mengganti videonya dan memutar video yang tadi sempat didengar Winwin.

"Ini namja juga Wing. Hanya penampilannya saja yang seperti yeoja. Memang kalau pemainnya orang Jepang biasanya suka seperti ini. _Uke_ -nya biasanya didandani seperti yeoja. Dan suaranya memang dibuat seperti yeoja. Kau lihat, ia juga punya tongkat seperti namja." Ucap Jungkook sambil menunjukkan video tersebut.

"Hm.. Tapi _uke_ itu apa?" Winwin kembali bertanya. Jungkook pun dengan sabar menjelaskan satu per satu. Dari mulai hubungan sesama namja, sampai hubungan intim keduanya. Bahkan Jungkook menjelaskan genre-genre film porno yang ia tahu.

"Hm.. Tapi memangnya untuk apa menonton film porno seperti ini, Kookie?"

"Tentu saja untuk nantinya bermasturbasi. Atau kau bisa menonton film porno sambil bermasturbasi."

"Hm.. Tapi masturbasi itu apa?"

"Biar lebih gampang, aku akan menunjukkan video namja bermasturbasi, ne? Kebanyakan video bermasturbasi itu yang paling nikmat adalah Asia, apalagi Jepang, Wing."

Baru saja Jungkook akan memutar video tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu depan dibuka menandakan seseorang sudah pulang.

"Kookie~ Hyung pulang~ Apa kau sudah makan?" Jungkook segera keluar dari kamar. Dan ternyata yang pulang adalah Taehyung. Winwin yang masih di kamar Jungkook, masih sedikit penasaran dengan masturbasi.

"Ah.. Sebaiknya nanti aku tanya Yuta hyung saja. Tapi kan kalau bermasturbasi itu harus menonton film porno seperti tadi. Dan aku tidak punya."

Winwin terdiam. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia segera mengambil hpnya dari dalam kantong celananya dan mengambil hp Jungkook.

Dengan cepat ia buru-buru mem-bluetooth banyak video dari hp Jungkook. Tidak lupa ia menghapus riwayat bluetooth dari hp Jungkook. Tak lama Taehyung dan Jungkook masuk ke kamar. Secepat kilat ia meletakkan kembali hp Jungkook.

"Ah.. Wingwing.. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aniya.. Tadi aku hanya menjaga Jungkook sebentar. Annyeong, hyung.." Winwin pun keluar dari kamar mereka dan lari secepat kilat kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

 **Michiyo Park** mau tau ceritanya Jihoon? Ikutin terus ya~ *ala iklan sinetron*  
 **Jeon Baekhyun48** iyanih author juga seneng/? Gatau kenapa pengen nulis yang isinya otp favorit kkk~  
 **hyunelf13** jadi seme lah, tapi gatau semenya siapa/? Kkk~ iya ini udah lanjut  
 **Chikuma Aihara** yuhuu ada taeten shipper~ yuhu~~ jarang2 ada taeten shipper kkk~ masalahnya Jihoon? Yuk lanjut sama-sama~~  
 **Hobi hyung** hahaha jungkook adek kakak sama taehyung, yang adek kakak Cuma Taekook dan Yuwin ya disini~  
 **ChenminDinoBaoziCouple** nahloh siapa hayo~~ iyaa maapkeun ya kalo bikin mereka jadi absurd banget  
 **7D** Hehe iyaa aku juga baru tau kok~ nanti satu per satu bakal nyusul kok~~ terimakasih *bow*  
 **pilachu** maaf ya kalo agak receh jokesnya, aku usahain bikin selucu mungkin, dan penulisan aku juga ini masih rada kurang hehe~ makasih nee~~ *bow*  
 **TenCara** iyaa adek kakak, hmm.. sepertinya akan ada bau-bau incest di fic ini~ *maaf spoiler*  
iya, inti dari fic ini bakal ngejelasin masa lalunya Jihoon kok, tapi tenang aja, setiap penghuni ada masalahnya masing2~ hahaha emang mereka entah dari planet mana suruh balik aja kali ya? Iyaa, ditunggu ya, nanti satu per satu bakal dikeluarin kok kemesraannya/? *loh emang iwan fals/?* *maap garing*

.

.

Author's note: Yuhuu~~ Author kembali~~ Maaf ya terlalu lama updatenya.. Karena belom ada inspirasi kemaren2, dan bentrok dengan mau lebaran~ Minal aidin wal faidzin bagi yang merayakan~ Akan aku update secepat mungkin. Dan maaf kalo penulisan aku juga masih banyak yang kurang. Apalagi jokes-jokesnya mungkin kurang lucu atau gimana. Author juga masih belajar kok hehe. Buat yang nanya masalahnya Jihoon apa, author bakal bikin kalian penasaran, ya semoga penasaran deh ya kkk~~ Makasih yang udah mau follow, favorite, review dan ngasih kritik saran serta komentarnya Buat yang belom review, yuk direview dulu~~


	4. Chapter 3

**Kos Full Boys**

 **Cast : Jihoon, Jinyoung (WANNA-ONE), Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin (EXO), Wonwoo, Mingyu (SEVENTEEN), Taehyung, Jungkook (BTS), Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Ten, Winwin, Yuta (NCT)**

 **Genre : Drama, Comedy**

 **Warning! BL (Boys Love)**

 **Sorry for typo~~**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Written by kissme0829**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3**

Seorang pria berkulit putih baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya tampak basah yang dibalut dengan handuk yang berwarna putih pula.

"Yak, Chittapon, apa kau mau pulang bareng?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk tersebut.

"Ah.. A-aku harus pergi menemui temanku." Ucap pria bernama Chittapon atau biasa dipanggil Ten.

Taeyong melirik jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit.

"Semalam ini?"

Ten hanya mengangguk.

"Kau mau bertemu siapa malam-malam begini, eoh?"

"Itu.. Teman lama, ia baru saja kembali dari Italia. Tentu saja aku harus menemuinya karena besok ia sudah harus pergi lagi ke Busan."

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan pulang larut malam, Ten."

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"Eoh? Lagi?"

"Umm.. Aku akan menginap di hotel bersama teman-temanku."

Taeyong kembali mengangguk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu depan. Aku duluan." Taeyong pun meninggalkan studio.

Tak lama Ten pun keluar dari studio tersebut. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik berhenti di depan studio. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

.

.

Suasana kos-kosan seperti biasanya, sudah gelap saat Taeyong pulang. Tentu saja para penghuninya sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Taeyong pun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol berisi air dingin. Ia meneguk habis semua isinya. Tak lama sebuah pintu kamar terbuka dan seseorang keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Eoh? Kau hanya sendiri, hyung?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Ten pergi menemui temannya yang baru kembali dari Italia. Dan sepertinya dia menginap di tempat temannya itu."

Doyoung membuka lemari dekat meja makan dan mengambil dua cup ramen.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Ten sering tidak pulang, ne? Beberapa hari yang lalu ia bilang bahwa sepupunya sakit, lalu seminggu yang lalu juga ia bilang bahwa ia harus membantu temannya yang pindah kos-kosan."

Taeyong mulai berpikir.

 _Iya juga. Padahal dulu Ten sama sekali jarang keluar seperti ini. Bahkan yang Taeyong tahu semua teman-temannya berada di Thailand. Sekalinya yang ada di Korea yaitu Lisa, dan tentu saja Taeyong mengenalnya. Taeyong mengenal hampir semua teman Ten yang ada di Korea._

"Ah, berpikir positif saja. Tidak mungkin dia membohongiku."

Doyoung hanya diam saja. Ia kembali membuat ramen untuknya dan Jaehyun.

"Tolong buatkan aku ramen cup juga, Doyoung-ah."

"Aish, kau masak sendiri saja. Aku dan Jaehyun sedang menonton film horror."

"Tolonglah, Doyoung-ah. Kepalaku sedang sakit."

"Aish, baiklah." Doyoung mengambil satu cup ramen lagi dan membuatkannya untuk Taeyong.

"Dan aku akan tidur di kamar kalian malam ini, boleh kan?"

"Mwo? Ya, aku sih boleh saja. Tapi kau tanya dulu pada Jaehyun."

Taeyong pun mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan meletakkan tasnya. Tak lama ia keluar dengan guling di pelukannya. Mereka pun masuk ke kamar.

"Yak! Hyung kenapa lama sekali masak ramennya, eoh?" Rutuk Jaehyun yang dari tadi menunggu Doyoung sambil kelaparan.

"Taeyong hyung malam ini akan tidur di kamar kita. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidur pakai bajumu atau aku tidak akan tidur di sebelahmu."

Taeyong tersenyum lebar sambil membawa cup ramen miliknya dan memeluk gulingnya.

"A-ah.. Apa-apaan ini? Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh di sini, hyung." Tolak Jaehyun.

"Tolonglah, Jae. Aku sangat kesepian karena Ten tidak pulang lagi malam ini." Ucap Taeyong sambil menunjukkan aegyo yang membuat siapa saja mual melihatnya.

"Aish.. Baiklah. Hentikan aegyo-mu itu. Kau terlihat menjijikkan." Taeyong pun tersenyum senang. Mereka pun menonton film horror sambil makan cup ramen yang tadi dibuat Doyoung.

Setelah film horror tersebut selesai. Mereka pun tiduran di kasur dengan posisi Doyoung berada di antara keduanya.

"Jae.. Sebaiknya kau pakai bajumu atau aku akan tidur memeluk Taeyong hyung."

"Wae? Bukankah kau lebih suka jika aku tidur tanpa atasan seperti ini hyung?"

"Tutup mulutmu itu, Jae." Pipi Doyoung sudah bersemu sekarang. Ia melihat tubuh Jaehyun bagian atas yang tidak terbalut apapun. Tubuh Jaehyun tentu saja lebih bagus dari Taeyong, ya tentu saja karena Doyoung tahu tubuh hyungnya yang satu itu sangat kurus.

 _Aish mengapa aku jadi memikirkan tubuh orang lain._

Doyoung pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Berbeda dengan Taeyong yang masih memikirkan Ten. Ia merasa bahwa Ten bohong padanya. Entah kenapa, ia memiliki firasat buruk terhadap pria itu.

"Jae.. Apa menurutmu Ten baik-baik saja?"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Apakah menurutmu dia berbohong padaku? Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini ia seringkali tidak pulang dengan berbagai macam alasan."

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kau harus mencari tahu hyung. Aku juga khawatir pada Ten hyung."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Jae?"

"Coba kau ikuti saja dia, hyung."

Taeyong berpikir. Ide Jaehyun ada benarnya. Tapi ia tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru. Ia takut pada akhirnya Ten malah berpikir bahwa ia tidak mempercayainya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruk tersebut.

"Hyung.."

"Ne?"

"Kau lihat kan? Pada akhirnya Doyoung hyung sendiri yang menghampiriku." Taeyong hanya tertawa melihat posisi Doyoung yang sekarang sudah tertidur sambil mendekap tubuh Jaehyun yang bagian atasnya tidak terbalut apapun. Itulah kebiasaan Doyoung. Memeluk tubuh Jaehyun saat tidur. Karena menurutnya tubuh Jaehyun lebih enak untuk dipeluk daripada guling miliknya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta seperti ini Jihoon sudah sampai di kelasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 yang persis menghadap pintu masuk sekolah tersebut. Ia ingin mengetahui pria yang kemarin tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya.

"Yak! Jihoon-ah. Kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku? Kau bahkan tidak sarapan di rumah."

"Aku sedang malas."

"Bohong. Tidak biasanya kau akan rajin sekali ke sekolah pagi-pagi seperti ini."

"Bae Jinyoung bisakah kau diam?"

Jinyoung terdiam mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Jihoon. Ia pun kembali masuk ke kelasnya. Tak lama setelah itu, mata Jihoon sedikit menyipit melihat seorang pria yang ia cari-cari baru saja masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Mata Jihoon mengikuti setiap pergerakan pria itu. Pria itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas 3-2.

"Yak! Jihoon-ah, selamat pagi!" Hyungseob yang baru saja datang langsung meneriakkan nama temannya yang jelas-jelas berada di depannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Kau sepertinya sedang menatap seseorang.."

"Aniya.."

"Bohong. Kau pasti menyukai sunbae itu, kan?"

"Sunbae? Sunbae yang mana?" Jihoon tidak tahu siapa pria yang dimaksud Hyungseob.

"Yang kemarin tidak sengaja bertabrakan denganmu."

"Ah.. Itu.. Aniya.."

"Sepertinya kau benar menyukainya. Aku sudah mencari tahu tentangnya."

"Benarkah? Boleh aku mengetahuinya?" Tiba-tiba sikap Jihoon berubah. Ia sangat penasaran dengan pria yang kemarin bertabrakan dengannya.

"Huh, sekarang kau makin terlihat bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Aniya, aku hanya penasaran dengannya."

"Aku akan memberitahu tentangnya kalau kau sudah memberikan nomor telepon Jinyoung." Bisik Hyungseob.

"Ck. Ini sudah ku minta nomornya. Dia _straight_ , sebaiknya kau jangan main-main kalau tidak mau sakit hati. Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya meminta nomornya, eoh?"

.

.

 _Semalam…_

" _Bae.. Umm.."_

" _Wae?"_

 _Jinyoung yang sedang mengerjakan prnya, berhenti lalu melihat ke arah Jihoon yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

" _Bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Temanku–"_

" _Tidak. Aku_ straight _." Jawaban telak dari Jinyoung membuat Jihoon terdiam. Padahal ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _Jihoon pun menyerah. Ia pun kembali fokus membaca novel. Jinyoung pun juga kembali fokus mengerjakan prnya. Saat tengah malam, Jihoon sedikit terbangun akibat suara pintu kamar lain terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali. Saat matanya terbuka, ia melihat wajah di hadapannya. Wajah Jinyoung yang terlihat tampan saat tidur. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Hyungseob. Lalu ia melihat handphone milik Jinyoung yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur mereka. Tetapi ia harus melewati tubuh Jinyoung terlebih dahulu jika ingin mengambil handphone tersebut. Ia terlalu malas untuk turun dari kasur._

 _Dengan perlahan-lahan Jihoon mengambil handphone Jinyoung. Ternyata layarnya dikunci. Untung saja Jihoon sempat melihat Jinyoung saat beberapa kali membuka kunci layarnya yang menggunakan pola. Dengan cepat ia segera mengetik nomor teleponnya. Tak lama handphone miliknya berbunyi menandakan bahwa nomor Jinyoung sudah masuk ke handphonenya. Ia pun segera meletakkan kembali handphone milik Jinyoung._

 _Namun saat ia akan kembali ke posisi tidurnya, tiba-tiba badan Jinyoung bergerak. Sehingga Jihoon yang sedang berada di atas tubuh Jinyoung jadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Wajahnya dan wajah Jinyoung pun bertemu. Jaraknya hanya beberapa centi saja. Mata Jinyoung masih tertutup, berbeda dengan mata Jihoon yang sudah hampir keluar. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang._

 _Tiba-tiba saja mata Jinyoung terbuka dan mata mereka saling berpandangan._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan Hoon?"_

 _Jihoon yang tersadar langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kembali ke posisi semula. Kali ini ia tidur membelakangi tubuh Jinyoung. Pipinya sudah sangat merah. Dan jantungnya makin berdegup kencang._

.

.

.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat jantung Jihoon kembali berdegup kencang. Bahkan pipinya memperlihatkan rona merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"BAE JINYOUNG!"

Seorang pria berlari dari ujung koridor sambil meneriaki nama Jinyoung. Untung saja sekolah masih sepi, sehingga tidak banyak siswa yang merasa terganggu. Pria bernama Park Woojin itu langsung masuk ke kelas Jinyoung tanpa permisi.

"Aish! Berisik sekali pria itu. Masih pagi sudah bikin keributan. Bagaimana bisa Jinyoung berteman dengan pria pecicilan seperti itu. Bahkan sifat mereka sangat tidak cocok."

"Ck, sudahlah. Sekarang beritahu info pria tersebut kepadaku. Aku kan sudah memberikan nomor Jinyoung."

"Baiklah.. Jadi, pria itu bernama Lai Guanlin."

DEG

Jantung Jihoon rasanya berhenti berdetak mendengar nama tersebut. Ternyata benar pria itu adalah Guanlin.

"Ia merupakan murid pindahan saat kelas 1 dari Taiwan. Orangtuanya merupakan pengusaha besar di Taiwan. Ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa dia diadopsi oleh orangtuanya yang sekarang. Karena katanya, orangtuanya dulu meninggalkan Guanlin setelah keduanya bercerai. Tapi itu hanya gosip. Kau tau lah, jaman sekarang ini semua orang senang sekali menyebarkan rumor yang tidak tidak. Oh iya, kuperingatkan sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena dia termasuk dalam daftar anak nakal di sekolah ini. Bahkan tidak ada yang berani mendekati dia. Sekolah tidak bisa mengeluarkan dia seenaknya. Karena yayasan sekolah ini milik orangtuanya itu."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata benar, itu adalah Guanlin miliknya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan saat mata mereka bertemu, Jihoon masih mengenali mata itu.

Jihoon pun terdiam dan langsung masuk ke kelas. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yak! Besok-besok jika main _truth or dare_ jangan seperti ini Bae. Orangtuaku benar-benar khawatir saat mereka mencariku. Untung saja eomma tidak marah. Sebaiknya kau ganti nomor jika tidak ingin dikejar-kejar yeoja seperti itu. Aku duluan."

Woojin berlari meninggalkan kelas Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk kecil. Tiba-tiba..

BRUK!

"Yak! Kau itu dari tadi pecicilan sekali, sih." Hyungseob menggerutu saat Woojin berlari keluar kelas dan tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya sehingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Kau saja yang ngapain diam berdiri di tempat seperti itu."

"Ini kelasku. Terserah aku mau dimana."

"Ck, yak! Sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlalu bawel seperti perempuan."

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Dasar pria pecicilan, pergi kau dari sini!"

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan pergi. Dasar pria bawel!"

Woojin pun kembali berlari saat tak lama suara bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

Makan malam baru saja selesai. Hari ini bagian Yuta dan Winwin yang mencuci piring milik semua penghuni kos-kosan. Semua sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang asyik menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Hyung.." Winwin berbisik ke arah Yuta. Bibirnya yang terlalu dekat dengan kuping Yuta, membuat Yuta merinding saat hembusan napas keluar dari mulut Winwin saat ia berbicara.

"Yak! Tidak usah terlalu dekat Win. Waeyo?" Yuta kembali menyabuni piring-piring kotor.

"Winwin ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Hm.. Apa?"

"Apa hyung pernah menonton film dewasa?"

Pertanyaan Winwin hampir saja membuat Yuta melepaskan piring yang sedang ia bilas. Bagaimana bisa anak ayam miliknya memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"W-waeyo kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aniya.. Winwin hanya penasaran saja." Winwin memindahkan piring yang baru saja dibilas Yuta ke lemari yang ada di sebelahnya.

"T-tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak pernah menonton hal seperti itu. Coba saja tanya kepada Mingyu atau Wonwoo."

Yuta hanya asal bicara saja. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Winwin pergi dan menuju ke arah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu hyung, Wonwoo hyung, apa kalian pern–hmmpph"

Baru saja Winwin ingin bertanya kepada mereka berdua, tiba-tiba Yuta membungkam mulutnya dari belakang.

"Ah… Lupakan lupakan. Jangan dengarkan apa kata Winwin ya." Yuta segera menarik Winwin kembali ke wastafel dapur.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya saling bertatapan bingung melihat kedua adik-kakak yang aneh tersebut.

"Kurasa Yuta hyung sudah terkena error seperti Winwin ya, hyung? Hahaha.."

"Yak! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Winwin itu anak ayam kami.." Jawab Wonwoo sambil kembali menonton TV.

Winwin melepaskan tangan Yuta dari mulutnya.

"Yak! Yuta hyung! Mulut Winwin jadi basah kan."

"Kau kenapa bertanya seperti itu kepada mereka, eoh?"

"Kan tadi hyung yang suruh. Hyung ini bagaimana sih. Dasar pikun."

Yuta kembali melakukan aktivitas mari-mencuci-piring-segunung-ini.

"Aku tidak benar-benar menyuruhmu melakukan itu, Win."

"Hm. Baiklah.. Winwin tidak pernah nonton film dewasa, hyung."

Yuta mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Tentu saja Winwin yang manis itu belum pernah. Anak ayam polos seperti itu mana mungkin mendahuluinya.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu hyung pernah bermasturbasi?"

Pertanyaan Winwin kali ini benar-benar bisa membuat Yuta memecahkan gelas yang sedang ia cuci.

"Yak! Winwin! K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, eoh?"

Yuta mencoba berusaha tenang.

"Aniya.. Kata– OMO! Bukan, bukan apa-apa kok. Hehe.." Winwin membalikkan badannya.

Ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

"Aish! Winwin pabo!"

"Mwo? Kata siapa? Siapa yang berbicara macam-macam kepadamu, eoh?"

"T-tidak kok hyung. Jungkook tidak bilang apa-apa ke Winwin."

Lagi-lagi Winwin salah berbicara. Ia malah menyebutkan nama Jungkook. Ia menjitak kepalanya sendiri lagi.

"Apa? Jungkook? Dia bilang apa, eoh?"

Yuta benar-benar akan memecahkan gelas ke kepala Jungkook saat ini juga. Tiba-tiba Winwin langsung memeluk Yuta.

"Aniya! Hyung.. Jungkook tidak salah. Winwin yang ingin tahu tentang film dewasa. Winwin bertanya sama Jungkook. Jangan pukul Jungkook, hyung. Pukul Winwin saja.. Hiks.."

Emosi Yuta langsung meredam. Melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya sambil menangis. Ia pun langsung mengelus kepala Winwin.

"Baiklah. Maafkan hyung. Hyung terlalu terbawa emosi. Maaf ya, Win."

"Hiks.. Winwin yang salah hyung.. Kalau saja Winwin tidak penasaran dengan film dewasa, pasti Jungkook tidak akan memberitahu apa itu film dewasa.. Hiks.."

Adiknya benar-benar terlihat polos. Bagaimana bisa ia memukul adiknya sendiri. Yuta pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudah sudah.. Sebaiknya nanti kau ceritakan semuanya sama hyung, ne?"

Winwin hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang menatap mereka sambil bertolak pinggang. Matanya malas melihat adegan adik-kakak yang saat ini sedang berpeluk-pelukan layaknya acara TV yang mempertemukan kedua saudara yang hilang bertahun-tahun. Dia adalah Kim Doyoung.

"YAK! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN? SELESAIKAN TUGAS MENCUCI PIRING KALIAN!"

.

.

 **Jeon Baekhyun48** siapa yaaa…. Bakal diceritain di chapter-chapter selanjutnyaaa  
 **hyunelf13** #TeamJihoonUke iyaa, kasian si winwin:') Jungkook sudah besar..  
 **Gjh13** Emang si Jungkook doang emang  
 **vkooknokookv** huhuu ikuti saja alurnya yaa~~ hehe makasihh semoga terhibur dengan ff ini~ Iyaa, disini VKook kakak adek kayak YuWin..  
 **nunim** Taeyong disini seme~~ #TeamTaeyongSeme  
 **Chikuma Aihara** Iyaa~~ udah di lanjut yaaa  
 **7D** Huhuuu Jungkook sudah menodai Winwin emang haha, untungnya gak ngadu kok, tapi liat kelanjutannya di next chap yaaa  
 **Alphadreiz** Iyaa gapapa kok~~ Hehe iyaa ini otp fav author jugaa.. Iyaa winwin si anak ayam hehe, hmm mantannya apa bukan yaaa.. Ini udah dilanjut kok  
 **Winkdeeper** jihoon… (isi sendiri) hahaha liat di next chap apa yg bakal winwin lakuin hehe  
 **binihoshi** hmhm bisa jadi bisa jadi hehe.. masa sih kependekan:') iyaa insyaallah author panjangin yaa chap chap selanjutnya  
 **Michiyo Park** hehe disini emang awalnya aku bikin jihoon lebih diem karena konfliknya~~ ditunggu jeojangnya jihun/? Padahal winwin dan kookie seumuran, tapi rasanya winwin jauh dibawah kookie yaa haha #SaveYuta  
 **kalilaamara** masih jauh kok hehe.. anak ayam belum bisa naena/?

.

.

Author's note: Mianhamnidaaaaaa author baru bisa update lagi. Dikarenakan waktu itu pas mau upload datanya tiba-tiba ilang dan author harus ngetik ulang:') Mungkin banyak dari kalian udah pada males bacanya wkwk.. Tapi gapapa ke depannya author bakal lebih cepet updatenya, sekali lagi mianhamnidaaaa~~~ Jangan lupa review yaaa~~~


End file.
